Two Words
by KeiChanz
Summary: Song fic one-shot: "Because you live girl...My world, has twice as many stars in the Sky..." Kagome and Inuyasha express their feelings the only way they can on a rainy night in the Feudal Era.


**Two Words**

The rain fell down from the darkened sky, landing on the window with a soft patter. Staring out of it were two brown eyes, sadness and loneliness swimming in the depths of the chocolate pools. Lying down on her belly with her chin propped up on in her palms, thoughts of him floated across her mind, his tender side and his rough side. The beginnings of a smile played with her lips and she closed her eyes, her mind now plagued with nothing but him.

_Staring out at the rain  
With a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
But your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been searching for the answer  
Somewhere…  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But know I know what I didn't know…_

_

* * *

_  
Sitting in a tree, facing the old object that connected their two worlds, golden orbs stared off into the distance; the thick branches and leaves sheltering him from the soft flow of rain. Hands stuffed in the robe of the fire rat's opposite sleeves, he let his leg dangle over the edge of the branch, the other bent at the knee on the branch. His face was expressionless and tranquil, his amber eyes drifted closed as images of her ran through his head, her smile mesmerizing him. Her mood was contagious, he decided, as he felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you made me believe in myself  
When no body else can help  
Because you live girl…  
My world…  
Has twice as many stars in the sky_

Eyes fluttering open once again, two fuzzy appendages perked up then he jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on the wet green grass beneath him. Lifting his head to gaze at the time-connecter, he stepped out from beneath the tree then looked up, shielding his eyes from the water droplets with a forearm. The dark clouds had cleared away, he noticed and now a steady rain was falling from the heavens, leaving the sky clear and with countless sparkling stars.

* * *

_It's alright, I'll survive_  
_I'm alive again_  
'_Cause of you, made it through every storm_

The light mist of the rain from the now open window sprayed her face softly as she leant on the sill, looking out towards the small shrine where the one thing that connected her to him was being held. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she closed her window, her eyes lingering on the shrine before turning around and scanning her room. A ghost of a smile graced her lips and she grabbed her jacket before running out of her room.

_What is life, what's the use?  
If you're killin' time?_

_

* * *

_  
Walking towards the aged object that distanced them five hundred years apart, his long silver hair clinging to his face due to the rain and ears flattened against his skull, he stopped a few yards away directly in front of it. Although standing out in the cold of the rain, he felt an odd warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, slowly spreading throughout his body, like a fire that cannot be stopped, nor put out.

She was coming.

* * *

Taking the short journey through her house; down the stairs and out the door, the girl closed the door softly then padded her way over to the shrine, her bare feet connecting with the wet concrete with a soft splash. The rain soaking her from head to toe, she simply didn't care or did not feel it as she slid open the doors and stepped inside, then closing them lightly behind her. A small smile tugging at her lips, the girl made her way down the steps, each step bringing them closer together. Upon reaching the bottom, she wasted no time in jumping five hundred years into the past. The warmth that surrounded her quickly faded when her soaked form touched the earthy bottom. Right away, her heart started thundering in her chest, sending waves of heat through her cold figure. Slowly craning her head upwards at the opening and sheltering her eyes with a hand, she had realized within only seconds what had caused her heart to pound widely in her chest. 

He was waiting.

* * *

_I'm so glad I found an angel..._

Fire rat kimono clinging to him like a second skin, the boy's heart beat rapidly within his chest for she was growing nearer and nearer with each passing second. Although the heavy coat of the rain covered her unique scent of vanilla and Jasmine somewhat, he could still smell it as if it was a clear and sunny day. It was like her scent was stuck within his system with no way out. But that's not a bad thing, he noted. He wouldn't mind waking up to that smell every morning, waking up to see her curled up next to him, safe and sound. True, he did worry about her when she crossed over to her world, for on more than one occasion he realized that the girl's world is more dangerous than what he had thought it would be. And he couldn't afford to have her in harms way. For if she were no longer among the living, heaven forbid that'd ever happen, who would be there for him in his times of need? Who would be there to tell him to believe in himself, tell him to always keep going, no matter what kind of person you are, human, demon, or hanyou? She was always there to motivate him and lift up his spirits, no matter what the situation.

_Someone…  
Who was there when all my hopes fell…_

_

* * *

_  
Grabbing hold onto the old, slightly slippery green vine, she pulled herself up further, warm water streaming down her face. Latching her feet into niches in the wall, she was nearing him, knowing that he was up there. She could feel him pulling her towards him, silently telling her that he was here for her and she for him. A sudden burst of energy flowing through her, she heaved herself up and over the edge, sitting on the wide ledge and breathing heavily. She didn't need to look to see that he was staring at her for she could feel his eyes on her and her breathing calmed. She lifted her head and everything seemed to still its movements, freeze in time as chocolate eyes locked with golden. Slowly standing on weak knees, her skirt sticking to her thighs, her gaze never left his. There he was, standing out in the rain, clad in his usual red haori, drenched by the rain, staring back at her intently. The red kimono outlined his fine muscles, showing his strong arms and legs. His well formed chest and stomach stood out to her, causing liquid heat to course through her. She could get lost in his eyes, she realized, those rare amber orbs that were like windows to his soul, showing his deepest desires, none of which that contained obtaining the jewel and becoming full demon. A slow smile began to spread across her face, a tranquil, I'm-glad-you're-here kind of smile.

* * *

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile, like it does every time she gives him one of those warm smiles that gets you stuttering for words. Only this time, he didn't have to speak any words because he knew she knew what she saw in him, something pure, unselfish and warm. His amber eyes took in her soaked appearance, her jean jacket dripping onto the soft ground. Her short green skirt was plastered to her legs and the front of her wet blouse was almost transparent, but just enough so he could see a white undershirt. Her raven locks clung to her face and neck; lying on her shoulders in long, think strands. Her pale skin was even paler now that she was in the steady rainfall, glowing a soft, white hue. Then finally her eyes. Her deep, chocolate orbs that stared into his golden ones, unblinking. He could get lost in those eyes anytime he dared to look into them, just like now. Her wide eyes had a shimmer of happiness in them, and that alone made his heart soar. 

_I wanna fly lookin' in your eyes!_

Amber and brown still locked in a loving gaze, the two of them slowly began to advance towards one another, the corners of the boy's lips twitching up into a half smile and the smile on the girl's lips broadening. Step by step they grew closer until they met in the middle a few inches apart. A clawed hand lifted from its owners side and gently cupped the other's cheek, the thumb caressing it lovingly and wiping away droplets of water, only to have more fall back into place. The other leaned into the warm hand, her own hand coming up to cover the larger one and closing her eyes. His eyes continued to stare at her then his gaze dropped down to her lush lips that were partly open. The boy's free hand raised as well and he placed it lightly on her other cheek, the girl's eyes fluttering open upon feeling the warmth emitting from his hand. She stared up at him with half lidded eyes, her smile fading into something more loving and warm. His own lips parting slightly, he dipped his head while she tilted hers and then lips collided into the sharing of two souls, two heart beats forging as one as they both poured what they felt towards on another into that one passion filled kiss.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you made me believe in myself_  
_When no body else can help  
Because you live girl…  
My world…  
Has everything I need to survive_

Arms wrapping around each other and closing the small distance between them, neither wanted to end the special moment but alas they had to for lack of air. Reluctantly pulling away, they enclosed in a warm embrace, forgetting the cold rain that poured down on them. Not needing to express how they feel into words for the act alone explained everything; only two words were uttered into the rainy night.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

_Because you live…_  
_I live…_  
_I live…_

Fin

* * *

Well, whaddaya think? Not to shabby, eh? n.n Please review and check out my other fic **Dangerous Dancing** if you wish to. Toodles. 


End file.
